rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrel High Command
The Squirrel High Command also known as the SHC are the main characters in the Multiplayer mode of Conker: Live and Reloaded. Role The SHC play a minor role in Conker's Bad Fur Day, in the chapter It's War. They play a much more significant role in the Multiplayer mode of Conker: Live and Reloaded, where their goal is to stop the Tediz from reviving their fallen leader, The Panther King. If you are playing as the SHC, the Panther King is killed. However, if you are the Tediz, he is revived and asks for milk. Conker's Bad Fur Day 2 Quotes :Warning: This contains cussing, read at your own risk. At a Locked Door Single Player *"Come on Open the door!" *"You know that do you. (laughs) Now Open this you stupid crap!" *"It's Locked! Open the Door! *"Oh! come on (extended)!" *"Why?! You Bastard! I Don't Think so! I Don't Think so! But I Don't Think so!" *"Fuck!" Capture Shot Single Player & Multiplayer *"(Scream)" *"(Screaming)" *"(Screams)" *"(Hurl)" *"(Hurling)" *"Help! Help! I Got Injured! Please Go to Hospital!" Examining Corpse Single Player *"Oh Sneeker!" *"Oh, no! Wake up!" *"Not me but get up!" *"Please I have to finish this" *"You Suck Cock! Now Get up!" *"Please, please, please, please (extended and Crying)!" *"Diane you are so cool!" Idle *"My God John." *"I Think my god is rodent is from war, but not quite." *"Came be a star is rodent from the star wars." *"Stop! Laughing at ME!!!" *"My God Sarah." *"Sneeker Sneeker Sneeker. I Think I Don't." *"I've got it!" *"Reality is going on for me." *"Come on I want to go to game show." *"I've got to hang this out." *"I've just want to meet some on? Because this fucking place is poising." *"I Love you." Hearing player & Hearing Bad Guys *"Who's That?" *"What's That?" *"I Hear That?" *"Hold It!" *"Who is Guy?" *"I Smell something nasty!" *"I Hear that guys where?" *"What?!" Attacking Player *"You sick Bastard!" *"You are Jealous! JEALOUS!!" *"I'm not star? NOT YOU!" *"I am So Angry! I Will Kill You First!" *"Shut up, you Fucking asshole!" *"You Stupid Boy & Girl!" *"I Said you pestalents, lies, Bombs, Sandwhich, and Penis!" *"I'm not Loving you! You Ass!"" Attacking Conker *"You Stupid Gorilla!" *"Don't you looking at me!" *"You Fucking Red! Get him out of here!" *"You're Freaking You Stupid Chimpanzze/Monkey Get him out! GET HIM OUT!!!" *"You Ugly you Livid Screaming Red Squirrel! Go Away!" Attacking Zombies & Tediz *"Suck! you stupid monster!" *"Stop It! Fucking Zero!" *"Me is NOT Looking for!" *"You Little Sharp Teeth!" *"You Stupid Evil Villain! Get him out of there!!" *"Radio! Fuck!" *"Don't you dare looking at me!" *"I Hate you!" If are players running *"Come back! One more Take!" *"Where are you going!" *"Hey!" *"Where you going i'm no finish yet!" *"Where are you going (laughs)!" *"Do not attempt me! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!" *"Run to you devil I'm Shure they will be wonna help you! *"I'm not finish yet" *"Coward." Searching for Player *"Where did you go? I'm not finish!" *"Please (extended)." *"Everything is gonna go come on little fella." *"Come come fight me!" *"Highest on the shadows." *"Where are you." *"Sticky sliming for the liking you." *"Not finshing yet?!" Returns to Idle *"Okay he's gone." *"Gone...gone...Gone!" *"This is the end!" *"Cool. I didn't sware." *"I'm hide and gone." *"There are no more squirrels." *"Not being cool! Always i'm the end of the world." *"Gone." *"No more all of these people. No I'm gone over." Injured *"Holy Shit! The Blood! The Blood!" *"Help!" *"Please i have to go to the nurse!" *"I'm Bleeding!" *"Blood!" *"Give me Medical NOW!!" *"Come on, Come on! Give me my nurse! Give me Medical Please (extended)." Using Vending Machines *"Shit- Shit- Give- me- my- STUFF!!!!" *"You Freaking asshole!" *"Come on, come on. You Stupid Thing!" *"Please open up!" *"Come on Freak (10x) (extended & Crying)." *"This is this for my pet." *"My God Opening this you fucking asshole." Pet for Loves *"Oh! Dog you are so cute!" *"Kitty, Her kitty, kitty, kitty!" *"Oh! Peace of my heart i'm killing me." *"Me good Dog pet!" *"(laughing)" *"Dog is licking by bodies!" *"Good Girl Dog!" *"Good Kitten!" Notable Members *Conker the Squirrel (briefly) *Private Rodent *Possibly the TNT-Imps *The Army Captain Category:Conker Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Furry Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Playable Characters Category:Female characters Category:Male characters Category:Squirrels Category:Allies Category:Conker Allies